


邙山火

by tiaolu



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Multi, 复仇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiaolu/pseuds/tiaolu
Summary: 武则天朝复仇故事，中篇。——复仇并不是一件令人快意的事，复仇是令人极度痛苦的事。
Kudos: 4





	邙山火

陈危走出酒馆时，细雨正随风飘散在洛阳城。  
满城豪壮煊赫都被洗去了色泽，变成一片灰蒙。  
他脚步沉重，好像拖车的马不堪重负，有一团阴火揣在他怀里，幽幽燃着，啮咬他的五脏六腑，很多年了，从未熄灭过，即使在睡梦中也能将他焚烧殆尽。此刻这阴火被冷雨压低了，又让他寒热交煎，浑身发抖。  
等他停下脚步，发现有人在跟踪他。  
他身侧有一堵泥墙，那里站着一个褐衣汉子，仿佛跟泥墙混为了一体。  
褐衣汉子一脸皮松弛垮着，层层叠叠，想必原本全是横肉，饥饿久了，中空干瘪了。此刻他盯着陈危，如同饿猫逮住肥鱼，迫不及待要撕开肚皮，大快朵颐一番。  
“拿你的钱袋子来，酒馆里付账的那个。”汉子伸出手。  
陈危脸上依然泥雕木塑一般，既不惊，也不怪。他约莫二十四、五年纪，脸上生了一块紫疮，衣服被雨浸得一片白一片灰，落拓脏污，除了一双眼睛，没有丝毫引人注目之处。他有一双死鱼眼睛，呆滞空茫，又疲又病。  
“快拿来吧！”褐衣汉子厉喝，“方才我都听见啦，你要去北邙山。”  
“我要上山，与你何干？”  
“少啰嗦，我知道你要去干什么勾当。还不了事，我便上官府告发！”  
听得这气势汹汹的话，陈危伸手探入衣襟，他衣下有件一尺长的东西，看来不是钱袋，倒是一柄刀。  
方才巷子里还有不及躲雨的人在乱跑，现在除了萧瑟风雨，倏地空无一物，静得出奇。  
褐衣汉子突然倒退了一步，后悔将陈危引入这条陋巷，这死鱼眼睛的青年，好像既能朝自己刺一刀，也能毫无缘故地刺别人一刀。  
就在褐衣汉子开始恐惧时，陈危似思索了一会儿，掏出的不是刀子，却是钱袋，放在手里掂了掂。“给你钱，你也会去告发。若是你同我一起上山，等回来了，我就把这个给你。”  
褐衣汉子饿了整天，早没了气势，腰也不叉了：“先给钱才行。”  
“我能给你一碗饭吃。”  
“我还要酒！”  
陈危死鱼眼睛定定的不知望着何处，过了半晌，才缓缓地点了一下头。  
接着，他说要扫墓，租了一辆牛车，与褐衣汉子朝北邙山而去。  
车走得很缓慢，仿佛永远也到不了那个地方。  
陈危躺在破烂发霉的草席上，慢慢等那团烧燎他的幽幽阴火平复，给他片刻安宁。  
他既无法昏沉睡去，也无法集中精神思索任何事。  
在这难捱又捱过去无数时日的困窘里，陈危听见褐衣汉子打了个酒嗝，说话了。  
“我认得你，你原本是秋官侍郎刘如璿的义子。”  
陈危回过神，说：“我也认得你，你原本是将我义父抓去杀死的飞骑。”


End file.
